Dear Diary
by Bugalouie
Summary: Just some Chekov/OC Fluff! Beta'd by Selene the Slytherin!


_2100 Hours_

_U.S.S. Enterprise_

_Star Date: 2235_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is official. Pavel Chekov is officially the most idiotic, brainless, clueless, dumbest smart person I know. I mean, this boy is a genius! I say boy yet he is a year older than I. He has defied every known law of physics to beam Kirk and Sulu back to the ship, while they were moving. He's been doing something he's loved since he was a boy, and inadvertently saved thousands of people's lives in the process, yet he is also a flippin jerk! _

_Lord where a counselor is when you need one, anyway here's the scenario: I work with the Big Dumb Russian Jerk (or BDRJ for short), every day. I sit by him, eat with him, he's basically my best friend. Now enter big boobed has NO sense Nurse. I believe said Nurse knows my feelings for BDRJ and still shows wwaaayyy too much cleavage, and lays on her "dumb blonde" routine a little too thick! So he flirts like a good little 17 year old and totally becomes putty in her workable, nasty hands. _

_Now, I know I'm not the most intelligent person, but I think I would know when I am conflicted and when I am right or wrong, so let me state three things of which I am absolutely certian._

_One. I am absoultely head over heels in love with Pavel Chekov._

_Two, he might, a HUGE might, feel something for me in return._

_Three. I repeat, I AM ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH PAVEL CHEKOV._

_Now that everything is cleared up, It once occurred to me that he was gay, and if Sulu wasn't involved with that green chick Gaila, I would have believed it. They used to spend sssooo much time together, but when I transferred he started hanging out with me instead._

_I Honestly don't know what to do... I've tried avoidng him. Well its kind of my fault actually, that I'm in this situation. Scotty called me to be his assistant, and sort of protege to his engeneering discoveries. That is why i'm on this blasted ship in the first place!_

_I don't know what to do… Well its getting time for me to start finishing up, the mess hall has cleared out by now, and I know its childish, but I'm trying to avoid Chekov until I have this figured out._

_Ava_

_ps. Is it just me, or do I seem WWAAYY too Mary Sue-ish? This is such a difference from my normal self. I need to get this figured out. _

Commander Spock picked up the diary as it lay forgotten at the bench. He opened it and read the last entry to date, it was today. After reading the first few lines, he gave the book to Captain Kirk, and said in his slow, easy voice, "The emotional ramblings of the teenage mind are a window into the most logical side of the brain, if you can decipher the codes."

So the Captain picked up the diary, and said after reading the entry, "Interesting perspective." He then continued his conversation with Spock, sitting on the bench where the diary was found. When Spock got a call from Lieutenant Uhura, he left. Kirk decided to go visit Nurse Chapel in the infirmary. He laid the diary down and walked away…..

Not long after a brown haired blue eyed Russian boy found the diary and opened up to the latest entry…..

Ava walked into the mess hall, glancing around nervously to see if her Russian was here. To her relief he wasn't. She grabbed a tray of generic Starfleet "food" and sat down to eat. She grabbed her pen as she was eating and started to look through her books. A sudden realization struck her, her diary was not to be found in her stack of books. She got up quickly, gathering her things and dropping her meal into the trash bin.

She hastily walked down the hallway towards her quarters, and glanced back on the bench, and saw nothing. Then she started to panic, for all higher ranking officers lived on this floor…including Chekov. She started walking back to her quarters, feeling depressed and hopeless. Then all of a sudden her comm link went off, she opened it with shaky fingers as she realized who was on the ID. She heard Pavel's voice over the link,

"Meet me in my quarters, now." He said, and the comm. link shut off. She glanced nervously around the corridor, and walked towards the end of the hallway to his door. Suddenly a realization hit her, _Oh my god! He found my diary! He read all the entries about him! _She felt a sudden surge of white hot anger, _that annoying jerk! He read my diary! He didn't think about returning it!_ So she plucked up all her courage and decided to confront him, whether he liked her or not.

The door opened, and a pale hand reached out of the darkness to pull her inside. When the door shut behind her, she felt herself being pushed roughly against a wall.

"Oh Ava," he said, his eyes close to hers. His blue eyes stared deep into the depths of her chocolate ones, "why didn't you tell me how you felt? I've had feelings for you since you got transferred." She stared at him, indescribable feelings coursing through her. She looked at him, and grabbed the back of his neck, crashing his lips against hers.

He smiled into the kiss, liking the fact she had made the first move. She wound her hands into his hair, flexing and squeezing. He moaned, and this time she smiled. He pulled her closer to him, breaking the kiss for the need of air. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She laid her head on his chest and he muttered softly in Russian, knowing that she would understand him, "Я очень люблю тебя Ава. Больше чем Вы будут когда-либо знать."

She answered him in his native tongue, "Я знаю Павэльа, я знаю."

Captain Kirk stood outside the door, walking past Lieutenant Chekhov's room. As he heard Chekov say whatever he said in Russian, Kirk picked up on the word _love _and pumped his fist in the air as he walked away. He knew he had left that diary on the bench for a reason.

Author's note: I went to an English/Russian translator on the internet and "Я очень люблю тебя Ава. Больше чем Вы будут когда-либо знать." Means I love you Ava, more than you will ever know

And "Я знаю Павэльа, я знаю" means, I know Pavel, I know.

Enjoy Comment/Rate

Take the poll on my home page! =D


End file.
